Bubble Bobble Part 2
This article is about the NES game. For the Game Boy game known as Bubble Bobble Part 2 in North America, see Bubble Bobble Junior. August 1993 |genre = Platformer|modes = Up to two players (alternating)|platforms = Nintendo Entertainment System|name = Bubble Bobble Part 2|designer = Yoshihisa Akashi Tiger Kawano|altnames = Bubble Bobble 2|director = Takashi Shiokawa|programmer = Hiroyuki Kusano Toru Kuniyoshi Kenji Yoshioka|composer = Kenichi Kamio}} Bubble Bobble Part 2, known as |Baburu Boburu Tsū}} in Japan, is the sequel to Bubble Bobble, and the fourth Bubble Bobble game overall. It was released by Taito for the Nintendo Entertainment System in 1993. Bub and Bob (Bub and Bob's descendants, Cubby and Rubby in the original Japanese story of the game) must rescue Judy from the Skull Brothers, who are the pieces of the Super Skel-Monsta's soul split into three after his demise in ''Rainbow Islands''. Gameplay The gameplay of Bubble Bobble Part 2 is similar to the first Bubble Bobble, with a few new features. Bub and Bob can now charge their bubbles up in order to inflate and float up to the top of the level, a technique known as the Super Bubble. Two new Special Bubbles are also introduced: the Wind Bubble and the Snow Bubble. The Star Bubble from Parasol Stars also returns. New enemies appear as well, and some of them must be shot multiple times with bubbles in order to defeat them. Bubble Bobble Part 2 features a new health system, in which Bub and Bob can collect hearts to refill their health. If they run out of hearts and are hit again, they lose a life. If Bub and Bob lose all their lives, they must use a Continue to move forward in the game. The player is given five continues, but can collect more by getting the Pencil item. Unlike previous games in the series, Bubble Bobble Part 2 does not feature simultaneous multiplayer, instead having the players taking turns. Despite this, if the game is cleared with Bob, Bubby still appears in the ending. There are four main areas in Bubble Bobble Part 2, and two bosses in each. After each boss, Bub plays a minigame against a creature named Barcelon. The minigames are Volleyball, Basketball, and Gem Collection. The minigames can also be played by collecting Crystals and entering a Secret Door, and if accessed via this manner, clearing the minigame gives the player a large special item. Story Bubby and Judy were relaxing by a tree, when two Drunks commanded by the Green Skull Brother kidnap her and throw Bubby out of the way. Bubby transforms into Bub, and sets out with Bob to rescue Betty. In the Japanese version of the game, as well as the back of the box of the North American release, the characters are not Bub and Bob, but their descendants, Cubby and Rubby, also known as Bubblun Jr. and Bobblun Jr., from 100 years after the events of Rainbow Islands. Ending Unlike previous games in the series, Bubble Bobble Part 2 only features one ending. On level 70, Bub and Bob must defeat the Green Skull Brother to rescue Judy. Then they go after the rest of the Skull Brothers to finish them off. After Bub and Bob defeat the Red Skull Brother's true form, Bub is met by a fairy. The fairy casts a spell, which turns Bub back into Bubby. Judy then runs out, and and the two are reunited at last. Characters Playable characters *Bub *Bob Non-playable characters *Judy *Barcelon *Fairy Enemies *Zen-chan *Monsta *Pulpul *Banebou *Drunk *Invader *Skel-Monsta *Needler *Chucker *Flarion *Snagger *Twizzer *Blobby *Manticore *Kirikabun *Carry-Heli *Heitai-kun *Robo-Zen *Flutterfly *Rounder *Ghost Monsta Bosses *Springit *Ruckus *Doh *Mad Monkey *Missile Tractor *Roc *Super Drunk *Skull Brothers Worlds * Giant Tower * Boomtown * Shining Lake * Castle of Fire Items Special Items *Shoes *Candy *Crystal *Heart *Door *Clock *Pencil *Holy Cup *Jr. Doll *Staff *Parasol *Big Diamond *Big Bell *Big Coin *Big Triangle *Star Rod *Thunder Tonic *Wind Tonic *Star Tonic *Snow Tonic Bubbles *Bubble Special Bubbles *Thunder Bubble *Water Bubble *Fire Bubble *Wind Bubble *Star Bubble *Snow Bubble *Death Bubble Gallery BBP2 Box.jpg|North American box art Category:Games Category:Bubble Bobble series